deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goseigers vs Anarchy Sisters
G vs P&S2.jpg|Simbiothero G vs P&S4.jpg|Super Goseigers vs Angels (Simbiothero V2) G vs P&S3.jpg|Super Goseigers vs Angels (Simbiothero) Goseigers vs Anarchy Sisters is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero "Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty" ''NOTE: ''They will only be used to the original five goseigers. Description Super Sentai vs Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! '''The fight between two teams of angels that for some that another reason ended up on Earth. Interlude Nyxs: It is normally made to understand that the angels always are in heaven with God himself. '''Boomstick: But sometimes for some other reason, they end up in our planet, may be they were caught (Goseigers) or simply they took them from heaven for some reason (Panty and Stocking). Nyxs: Tensou Sentai Goseigers, The Gosei Angels. Boomstick: Panty and Stocking, The Anarchy Sisters, She's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Goseigers (Cue Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Instrumental)) Nyxs: In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Gosei World, there are beings called Gosei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Gosei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. Boomstick: But by reasons of the destination, the tower of heaven is destroyed by a force alien called warstar that as not, want to destroy the planet, after the destruction of the tower of heaven, them five young gosei angels is are trapped in the earth. Nyxs: Trapped, The five young gosei angels youth decide to stay to confront warstar if not also to other two powerful threats that have almost the same goal, five young gosei angels become the only ones capable of confronting and defeating these two powerful threats as the Tensou Sentai Goseigers. Alata/Gosei Red Agri/Gosei Black Hyde/Gosei Blue Moune/Gosei Yellow Eri/Gosei Pink Gosei Red: The Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red! Gosei Pink: The Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink! Gosei Black: The Landkick Power of Rocks! Gosei Black! Gosei Yellow: The Landkick Power of Buds! Gosei Yellow! Gosei Blue: The Seaick Power of Waves! Gosei Blue! Gosei Red, Gosei Pink, Gosei Black, Gosei Yellow, Gosei Blue: Protecting the planet is an angel's duty! Tensou sentai Goseiger! Anarchy Sisters Nyxs: Daten City is a densely populated city, consisting mainly of many businesses, including shops, restaurants and manufacturers. Daten City has a great economy, a balanced educational system, a well structured Government and an exceptional law enforcement system. Boomstick: Daten City is also known for being one of the cities with more huge celebrity spot, and by having a large number of clubs, sex shops and motels, which are mostly jokes and sexual references... I feel that would have have to live there, but nothing is perfect, Daten City is located between heaven and hell, making my future home in a white easy for demons or ghosts. Nyxs: But do not be sad, boomstick, therefore they daten city is protected by two angel as I describe them? I know! as a complete bitches!... no it is no joke. Boomstick: the city protected by the anarchy sisters, formed by the blonde lusty of panty and sweets lover of stocking... now I will say, that names more rare. Nyxs: Let's start with the blonde lusty. Panty Anarchy Stocking Anarchy Death Battle Result (Cue Tensou Sentai Goseiger Ending: Gotcha ☆ Goseiger or TeddyLoid - Fly Away) Who would you be rooting for? Goseigers Anarchy Sisters Who do you want to win? Goseigers Anarchy Sister Alata will be the only survivor Agri will be the only survivor Hyde will be the only survivor Moune will be the only survivor Eri will be the only survivor Panty will be the only survivor Stocking will be the only survivor What is your favorite goseiger? Alata Agri Hyde Moune Eri Panty or Stocking? Panty Anarchy Stocking Anarchy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 6 Simbiothero Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Angel themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years